ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone's Following Her
One hour later, the gang set course for Metropolis after lunch. Stressing out quietly, Reia wasn't feeling hungry and didn't finished her lunch- Mac and cheese with chicken tenders. Kiva: Reia, you have to calm down. Reia: How can I? I don't remember having a princess as a friend, but...yet I keep hearing music in my head. Kiva: What music? Reia: ...When I was in Japan, someone I know once played an instrument. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Yeah, I can't remember what it was, but it was...magical when I heard it. Kiva: Shamisen. Reia: Pardon? Kiva: Shamisen is a Japanese instrument. I think that's the one you are referring to. Reia: Huh... Ratchet (Speakers): Reia and Kiva- Report to the bridge for the group assembling. Kiva: That's our cue. Reia: Right. - When the two headed out of the room, Reia suddenly sensed someone behind her. But when she turned around, no one is there, leaving Kiva confused. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? You look like you saw someone behind me or something. - Without risking to tell Kiva she wasn't halucinating, Reia crouched down for a simple favor. Reia: Kiva? Can we, um, get Angela to join our group? Kiva: Well, we can ask Ratchet. Are you sure you're okay? Reia: ...I'm fine. Just need to stay focused. Kiva: That's better. Anyway, should we go? - Reia nodded and the two headed back to the bridge, with Ratchet and Sasha already there. Sasha: Thanks for coming back. Sorry if we disturb you two. Reia: It's fine, Sasha. Kiva: What's up? Sasha: We're close to the Kent residence in Smallville. Ratchet and I want you two to pick a handful of members for this mission. Zod will likely attack the city, so all of us will be on standby. Reia: Good thinking. Sasha: Thank you. Have you decided which one? Reia: Angela. Sasha: Just her? Kiva: No, but that's her opinion. For me, I wouldn't mind Terra coming along with us. Sasha: Then I would recommend both Raine and Qwark into the fray as well. Kiva: Okay. I haven't seen Qwark in action for a while anyway. Sasha: As long as he is with you, Kiva, he won't plot anything against us. Kiva: Okay, I'll watch him. Reia: What's the mission? Sasha: There's a lot to cover, you do realize that? Kiva: Yeah. At least, let's start with what we know. Sasha: Alright then. Daisy's visit to Smallville has made things to slow down a bit. Reia, I know she wanted you to be her bodyguard, so I'm counting on you to protect her from the Cylons. Reia: Got it. Sasha: Hear me out on this one, Kiva. Angela and Raine needs help tracking down some more flowers for Reia's recovery status. Plus, Qwark is inching to get back into the spotlight. Keep an eye on him, so he won't cause trouble. Kiva: No problem, Sasha. Reia: (Sounds like Kiva has a lot of tasks on her hands.) Kiva: Anyway, how close are we now? Sasha: At least ten minutes. Get everything you need until then. - Back at Reia's room, Kiva already packed and Reia is working on her pack. Reia: All set? Kiva: Yeah, I'm all set. Reia: Good. Let's see here... First aid kit, spare clothes, Power Pole... What am I missing? Kiva: I think you are missing some tea bags Angela sent you. - Realized that Kiva is right, Reia picked them up and put in her pack. Reia: Thanks. I didn't think these would slip my mind. Kiva: You're welcome. Are you sure you are ready for this? The Cylons and Talon would attack you. Reia: I had to step up, Kiva. I can't stay a coward forever. Kiva: I know, Reia. You made it this far, after all. Reia: I suppose. Forgetting anything before we take off? Kiva: Well, um... I don't think so. Reia: Alright. - A few minutes later, Reia and Kiva waited near the dropship when Raine, Qwark and Angela arrived. Kiva: Hi, guys. Qwark: Greetings, cadets. Raine: I heard what happened, Reia. We'll help you find your courage. Kiva: Yeah. You can count on us, Reia. Reia: Thanks, guys. - While decending into Smallville, Qwark started a narration. Little did he know, it got old real fast. Qwark: Space. It's huge. So huge, in fact, that if you lost your car keys in it, they would be almost impossible to find. Luckily for the Galactic Rangers, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark is on the case. Our mission: Restore the courage of Reia. Without it, she's alone in the universe. Alone, alone, alone! Kiva: You do realise that this is getting old real fast, right? Raine: And you are standing on an escape hatch, correct? Qwark: Sorry. I guess you could say I've been a little "antsy in my pantsy" at the thought of getting back into the hero business. Yep. There wild stallions have been in the stable too long. Reia: Just keep your eyes open, okay? Kiva: She's right, Qwark. Metropolis is crawling with Clyons, for all we know. Qwark: Rest easy, my Saiyan friend. My vigilance is both eternal and peripheral. Reia: Do you even realize what those mean? Kiva: Yeah. Did you just annoy us on purpose? Qwark: Yeah...my bad. - The dropship landed a few miles away from the Kent residence and the gang got out to see the sights. Reia can see a huge cornfield on her left, sensing someone hiding from within. Reia: (That power again...) Qwark: So, where's the house again? Raine: It's just straight ahead on the right side. Kiva: You sense something, Reia? Reia: ...I don't know. Angela: Let me look at you. - Angela checked both Reia's eyesight and power scale. Angela: Kiva, remember that you can only see Reia years ago, back in California? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: I...don't want you guys think I was delusional. Qwark: Say what now? Kiva: Reia, listen to me. You're not delusional. Reia: ...I know what I saw. Kiva: Easy there. - Kiva holds Reia's hand to ease herself. Reia: (I just wish someone will believe me...) - The gang walked on to the Kent residence, and an unknown watcher watches them walked on. ???: She seemed to be troubled with her memories, just as Lord Beerus said she would. Very questionable.. - The stranger vanished as the gang arrived to the Kent's farm. Category:Scenes